


Trauma

by DaleEarwicker46



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Blunt Object, College, Death, Dismemberment, Eye Gouging, Face Ripping, Gen, Originally Posted on deviantART, Ripping & Tearing, Skull Splitting, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46
Summary: A nighttime webcam chat with family turns gruesome, and one of the members is forced to watch.
Kudos: 1





	Trauma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deadly_Comedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadly_Comedy/gifts), [Mono_D_Duo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono_D_Duo/gifts).



"Bye, you guys!" Mike Df yelled as he waved frantically towards the black load-out truck driving off, containing all four of his friends that waved back through the glass. "See ya next month!"

_ Two weeks later _

"Hehey, son!" Ian, Mike's father, boomed proudly from the other side of the webcam. His wife, Melody, sat beside him with Josiah standing on the right.

"Hi, dad." He replied meekly.

"How's College doing ya? Not hanging around with the wrong party, are ya?" His father asked, chuckling a little. The cyanate gave him a playful slug to the shoulder, feigning unamusement.

The greenette gave a nervous chuckle."It's fine, really. And I'm pretty sure I showed you my friends."

"So you've stuck with those four for how long?" Melody asked.

"Twelve years." He answered nonchalantly. The many memories of the things he, Isaac, Kevin, Enrico, and William had done together stuck around in his brain, prompting him to smile.

"Oh yeah,I almost forgot, heh." He leans in to whisper in Melody's ear, "I thought they just met."

She rolled her eyes and casually pushes him away, prompting Mike to snicker silently, while Josiah takes his turn.

"So tell me, big bro, you found a gf yet?"

The greenette on the other side flustered. He hasn't quite thought about that yet. Fortunately, that redhead that sat next to him in all his classes came to mind, as they were just at the first tier of romance.

"Ye-yeah. It's that girl that, um, sits next to me all day."

"Oh goody!" His mother gushed." What's her name?"

"I never asked, but I did hear her name was Christina."

"Interesting. How old is she and what is her powers?" She pushed.

Mike shrugged. "I dunno, she never told me her powers. But she is a year older."

"How far did you two get?" His younger brother asked in a teasing tone, leaning close to the camera. "I bet you two got right to business like most couples in College do."

He burst down in a hysteric laugh right after, which was instantly interrupted by Ian less-than-gently pulling him back. "Josiah, don't push it." He warned

"What? It was just a question?" He pouted.

"We'll be asking the questions here, sport." He said with a bit of stern in his voice.

"Fiiiine."

The whole thing made Mike all warm inside. When he fully masters his power, he's going to graduate and return home to his family, and protect them. And while he's at it, he and his little brother, Josiah, will become the duo of Jumpstyle.

As of now...

"Well, we haven't really interacted a lot, besides sharing some, uh, things with each other."

"What kinda things, Mike?" His father asked, interested.

"Ah well..." He trailed off as he noticed a dark figure standing behind his parents. It had blood-red eyes, wore a black mask, and had a red triangle on it's vest and wore gloves.

Who is that?

"Well, what?" Melody repeated, slightly confused.

The greenette gulped before pointing to the eerie man standing inhumanly still. The sea foam-haired teen was the first to notice and turned around, coming face-to-face with the strange man. He woah'ed and jumped back.

"Yo-"

The webcam screen cut to static just before he could get out another word.

"Hello? Mom? Dad? Josiah?" He asked with concern. As he looked into the static buzzing the screen, a gnawing sense of dread flooded in, possibilities of what was going on at where his family stayed went off in his head.

He pushed them down, not believing his family was in danger, but perhaps thought it was a small turbulence in the connection.

The feed finally clears up after what seemed like an eternity, bringing Mike some small sort of relief. But it didn't last long when it showed only Melody. She had a calm expression and sat perfectly still, but there were a few things wrong with that. Her eyes were impossibly widened and bloodshot, her mauve pupils crackled and wavering, and her painted lips quivering right along her curvy form.

"Mom? What's going on? Where is everyone?" Mike spoke, wisps of fear dripping from his words.

She doesn't answer, as if she couldn't hear him. The same guy he saw from before came in, setting both hands on her shoulder, peering into the screen at him with his beady pupils that swam in red. Almost like he was staring deep into his soul.

His arms wrap around her neck in the form of a hug briefly before covering both her eyes. Mike's eye twitched, what was he doing to do with her? Who the hell even is he?

The blank facade Melody had up crumbled as tears ran down her cheeks from beneath the gloved hands, whimpers slipping out from her lips.

Mike's concerned expression turned horrified when rivers of blood replaced the tears rolling down her cheek. The red-eyed stranger had both fingers embedded into each of her eyes, shoving them in further as the mint-haired woman squirmed violently. Her screeches blared like sirens throughout Mike's laptop and the house on the other end now that she could no longer remain silent.

What happened next made the green head yell out for his mother. The figure ripped his hands away, taking with him two bloody spheres connected to severed cords. The pained yelling turned to screaming in a heartbeat as it was revealed that Melody's eyes were ripped from her skull.

Her face now leaked blood from both bleeding eye sockets, running down her cheeks, and dripping all over her shirt. The stranger, revealed to be Sguardo, tossed the eyes aside and dug both fingers from both hands into her forehead, blood dripping from the entry point.

The now blinded woman clawed frantically at the offending objects tearing into her skin, trying futilely to dislodge his hands, but to no avail. Then, in a swift motion, the red-eyed man pulled and yanked hard, all while staring into the gaping eyes of Mike, who didn't move a single inch.

In each of his crimson-soaked hands was her face ripped in half. Both pieces of her flesh hung loosely in her grasp. Without missing and keeping his eyes on Mike's, he dropped the skins and backs up behind the twitching women clawing at where her face used to be and raised his hand. The greenette could swear he saw his lips curl up slightly into a smile.

With a near-silent grunt, he brought his hand down on to Melody's head with the force of an anvil shot out of a high-powered cannon, splitting her skull open with a clean pop. The woman's spasms stopped as fast as they began and fell to the side, on the floor.

Sguardo kicked the chair aside and stepped over the corpse, gazing upon his handiwork, then back at the frozen man. He went over and tipped the camera down to where he could get a clear look of his dead mother in a rapidly growing puddle of her blood. Then, he went back over and raised his foot. The video cut to static just as it came down upon the exposed brain, squashing it.

Mike couldn't even fathom what he just witnessed right now. Surely, he was dreaming, wasn't he? He must have fell asleep on the keyboard from the day he had, and the sound of his phone's ringtone would wake him up. But he doesn't feel any kind of fatigue, nor does this tragic moment seem like a dream- a nightmare he'd wake up from. This, this was happening for real.

The static cleared up again, showing his father held down on the crimson-painted floor by another man in black. Instead of a mask, he wore a top hat, a black turtleneck, and striped pants. He wore black circular shades, his face was bruised and dirtied with numerous scars, had red lines running in a pattern among them, and severely clenched teeth.

Red stalks slithered out from his sleeves staking into both hands of the man, pinning him on the ground as he gently ran his claw-gloved hands over his torso.

"Wh-what the hell are you people?! what do you want?!" Ian shivered as he felt the cold steel drag up his chest to his neck and back again. Pained grunts leaving his clenched teeth as the red stalks in his hands stung each time he moved them

The hatted man, known as Mr. Crawford, doesn't reply, but instead cocked his head to one side and raised a hand.

That one motion seemed to knock Mike out of his stunned stupor to see his father about to be gutted by the freak on his knees over him. "No. No. No."

His frantic mumbling caught the attention of Crawford, who steadily turned his head toward his direction and kept staring.

At that point, the greenette was sure he was frantically shaking his head, silently begging the mutant-sque man to stop, but it fell on deaf ears as the hand plunged its sharp claws into his father's chest, burrowing through like melted butter to a hot knife.

Ian's agonized screaming rang out from the depths of his lungs, sounding gargled as blood was most likely bubbling up in his throat. He struggled with renewed vigor, not paying attention to the holes in his hands widening from the red stalks impaled through them. The bastard torturing him kept his glasses-clad gaze to the camera the emerald-haired man stared helplessly as he slowly pulled his claws from his chest and running his coarse tongue along the blades, licking up the blood stuck to them.

Another man with hair black entered, bearing a tuxedo and a black bandanna wrapped around his mouth. It wore a dark phoenix mask that displayed his pitch black eyes, with nothing but darkness within them. Lontano. It towered over the older Df on the ground, holding an aluminum bat that was partially coated in dried blood and bits of brain matter.

Mr. Crawford then shoves three clawed fingers down into Ian's mouth, his thumb pressing firmly underneath his chin. Before the other greenette could process it, his jaw was forcefully jerked left and right until it dislocated. He could hardly even muster a whimper from the intense pain radiating in his mouth. Then, the man in the hat jerked his hand back, ripping off his jaw.

Mike felt his dinner lurch up his body from seeing his father's tormentor holding his jaw like it was a trophy. A gory trophy. He gurgled and choked on his own blood that spurt and splashed on himself and Mr. Crawford. His frenzied struggles lost their ferocity as his life drained away.

The other man, Lontano, turned his head towards the traumatized viewer on the screen and brought a finger to his covered mouth, hushing eerily before turning back to the dying man on the floor and rose the blunt weapon over his head and brought it down hard.

** Crunch **

The wet, metallic impact sounded off like a gunshot but compacted. His father's forehead was mushed in from the bat that quickly bled and filled with crimson. The soulless-eyed man withdrew his weapon, which was surprisingly dry, and swung it again, the sickening sound of teeth meeting metal reverberated throughout Mike's room.

His father's jaw-less face was becoming less human as Lontano rained down blow after blow on him with the weapon, which was now getting bloodier and bloodier, sprinkling the user and the other man in black in blood. As the man's head was reduced to chunks of bone, meat, and hair, the other begins to savagely rip into the corpse's chest before the screen went into static again.

"P-please." Mike shuddered, tears running in rivulets down his cheeks. "No more. Please no more." He couldn't handle anymore of the gruesome act performed on his family. He felt nauseous, more nauseous than he ever felt in his life. His only hope was that Josiah had at least escaped with his life to find help.

Unfortunately, his silent wish was soon denied, as this psychological torture wasn't over yet. He blanched when the static cleared, showing the distressed teen sitting in the lap of a shark-mouthed, bead-eyed man in black, holding a cleaver to his throat.

No more.

"No, no. Not him. Please, God, not him." He murmured as he gripped the side of the computer, his voice rising with each breath. "Not Josiah, man! Please not him, please!" He cried.

The Alien-skinned mutant named Strappo blinked twice in contemplation as to whether or not he should bleed his prey like a stuck pig. His pleas seemed to have shaken him at least.

"Lil bro," Mike mumbled, hoping his desperate plead had guaranteed his brother's survival.

"B-big bro." Josiah whimpered.

Alas, it was not granted.

Strappo lowered his weapon an inch, actually about to let him go before he started twitching violently in place with the turquoise teen in his lap, his eyes glowing red. When he stopped, the sides of his freaky mouth creak up into an open-mouthed grin before forcing the kid's mouth open and pulling out his tongue.

The greenette's hope was short-lived, replaced by horror as the mutant swung the cleaver down, slicing the muscle off, blood spraying everywhere. He then threw the bloodied knife away and started chewing on the teen's head as he flailed around, trying to free himself. But it was no use, the monster's arms were wrapped tightly around his waist, keeping him still as he gnawed on his bleeding head.

The three suited men covered in blood crowded around the fourth, standing inhumanly still, observing the gory spectacle like it was something to behold.

Mr. Crawford took two of his fingers with Sguardo grabbing the rest on Josiah's hand. Mike stared in pure horror as they pulled with all their strength, tearing the teen's hand in two, all the way down to the elbow.

One of them goes over to Lontana one doing the same, all while Josiah frantically gargled, flailing around his severed arms, sprinkling blood everywhere. His incoherently choked cries for mercy were silenced abruptly as the red-eyed man pulled Lontano's bat from out of the camera view and swung it full-force into the tortured teen's forehead, caving a large dent into it.

Brain matter and blood spewed out of every hole on his face from the brutal impact, spraying onto the camera. That should've been it right there, but a few seconds pass until the sound of squelching is heard, along with what sounded like crunching and chewing before the webcam disconnected.

Mike just sat there, unmoving. The images of his parent's terrified faces sketched permanently into his head.

"M-mom. D-dad. Josiah..."


End file.
